Land of Androids
by VS-san
Summary: Drifting in the metal land, robots started dominating the world. Our hero, Len, recognize the pain that causes the "great" change in the universe. Find it out here in the story.


GUYS! GUYS! Sorry! I really feel sorry for the inconvenience. Actually, for those waiting (I bet two are waiting as I saw in my YM) in my publication of Synchronocity's 2nd chapter, **I'm terribly sorry**. Anyways, here I brought you a new story, unrelated to the one mentioned a while ago, or what you call that. I was actually watching the series of Shinseiki, and then it pops up into my mind a story about life, love, harsh, humanity, technology, etc.

So, here how it goes. And about Synchronocity, I'll catch with up, but for the meantime..

* * *

**Land of Androids**

_"It's no different how you lived your life.."_

**Chapter One:** _Slice of Life_

* * *

_-2012._

Apocalypse would soon dominate over the planet. Same pain, same suffering, same cold, same scare: it's the same feeling we share after all.

Soon before the predicted moment of ground trembling earth destruction the United Nations proposed an astounding _Human Race Revival Project Motion_, a key way to escape pain.

Come pain. Come hurt.

_-2060._

It seems like it was the start of the new age: a large number of androids rolling from the ground, hunting human races to turn to one of them.

It was an approximated value of six million non-decomposing bodies, having souls of humanity, buried the rights of being a human in their rusty metal body.

We see in their eyes the spirit of change, the will of pain-free, and the body without the innocence: a pain not observed physically, mentally, spiritually, but a pain only felt by living.

Is it worthy?

Living in the world, for _eternity_?

The elevator started to rise from the current position, as I was watched the fellow people, or _androids_ in what you call them.

"Why am I going up?" I asked the elevator girl.

She just simply answered, "It's no different than how you lived your life."

Well, it is simply I cannot stop the elevator from going further above.

It is continually showing the hardness of life, the pain in life, the _real_ life.

The doors gently open, pulling the sweet breeze over inside the enclosed space.

There was a boy, with his young age fighting over with a gun unfitted for his size.

It was then I pitied him in his state. I wanted to help him.

But no, I jumped further on beyond and eternity, but it seems like the door is a rubber one: you'll bounce back as you go through it.

"Ha ha, what are you doing?" she innocently protested.

My irritated voice prevailed "Are you insane? That boy will soon meet his death! I had to help him for that!"

"That is humanity's sad nature. You cannot go further, or else _you'll be one step lower than death._" she uttered.

"Then why can't I get out of this?" I keep on protesting, even if I didn't heard what she had said.

Suddenly, a loud explosion dominate the area: the flames of war slowly overpowering the lands.

"That is basically what a person's life is." she added.

The door closes the space, and then the elevator goes up again.

I could no longer yearn for pity because it's like I could no longer cry nor scream.

It is like the elevator shows me my difficulties of life.

Hunger, pain, suffering, difficulties, problems, feelings, emotions, love, friendship, life, I?

It suddenly stops again in a station where I think I would yearn for pain again.

At a district of technology, people of abundance where looking towards the product of technology.

I also saw a man in his American-attire, giving him a gentleman look.

As he watched the flying jet planes, I screamed for another help again!

"Look! The plane's gonna fall on you!"

"..."

"Why...life is that way?"

Without Len's knowledge his friends was also located in different elevators.

They were there since from the start!

It is like they also feel what Len is feeling.

"Get me outta here! Please!" Luka protested.

The same with other's protest.

"I cannot see much pain anymore! It's too ironic!" Gakupo said.

Same feelings shared at the same time.

"That is humanity's sad nature. You cannot go further, or else _you'll be one step lower than death._" the elevator girl uttered.

How can they get out?

In this game of, _Life_?

"This is life. I can do a change for it. I can make it better. I can make it worse. I can make it best. I can make it worst. I can handle it with me. I can stay alive carefree.."

* * *

**Ta-dah**! First chapter's done! :D I had no idea where to start again cause I think I'm too much productive of ideas in watching different Vocaloid PVs, and yet I'm having a plan for my next documentary (LOL) about _Alluring Secret~Black Vow_. Hmm...that's all! Enjoy! Read and Review! Subscribe!

Len: Please support me in this story, okay? :D

Miku: Hey! Support me over LEN!

Len: Sheez...thank God I love you :P

Miku: *blushes* Well, oh come on! Err...gotta go!

- The End -

Thanks for reading this story. This was brought to you by MS Word and fanfiction, and my creative skills? XD


End file.
